Cold Case Love v2
by KrystalKayne
Summary: *I basically re-wrote Cold Case Love for my Creative Writing assignment with some differences and I thought I'd post it up on here, enjoy* It's a vicious, repetitive cycle that lead to the demise of one.


Tonight had been one of those nights where Wade and I had started arguing the minute we stepped through the front door of our house. Insults were thrown and words were said, most of which weren't even regretted. It was at a certain point through our argument that something in my mind changed – the words he'd said hit me like a tonne of bricks and had stunned me slightly.

**"You weren't good for anything, you never have been. I used you. All you have ever been good for was a good shag"**

I gritted my teeth in response. How dare he?! All this time I'd stuck by him and he goes and says that? For once, I'd managed to stand my ground. I didn't cower at his words, I just stood there. My fists were clenched down by my sides as the cycle that had been repeated a lot lately ran through my mind. We'd argue, insult one another and throw punches until he left, or I'd managed to throw him out, but every time he'd be back in the morning and beg for my forgiveness, I'd accept his apology and then we'd make up. My eyes narrowed like icy daggers and my expression darkened as we stood there in a deadlock, our eyes transfixed on one another, the only thing was that it was far from that usual loving way. Neither of us moved, nor did we utter another word. I began to feel a new emotion – Hatred. I hated him, no; I loathed him. I wanted to yell and scream but I couldn't quite find the words; but they soon spilled from my lips.

**"You are unbelievable Wade. Un-fucking-believable"**

**"Oh, get off that high-horse of yours Beth. Just because you were too stupid to realize I was using you this whole time"**

**"You're right; I was stupid, stupid enough to forgive you again, and again, and again."** I screamed.

Emotion had overcome me and the first fist was thrown – and for once it hadn't been Wade's. It was mine, and it connected harshly with the side of his face. A near shocked expression washed across his naturally contorted features. Normally I didn't strike first, so this shook him a little, I could tell. In all honesty, I was even shocked at my own actions. I would normally only ever got in a few weak hits that didn't phase him in the slightest. I stepped backwards slightly, I knew I'd made a mistake and he definitely thought the same.

**"You just made a big mistake, Beth. A very, very big mistake!"**

His words echoed through my mind, the added malice in his voice made my heart stop for a moment. He'd never used that tone before, then again – I'd never thrown the first punch. Having been consumed with my own thoughts for a few brief moments, I hadn't taken notice of Wade's actions. Not until his palm connected with the side of my face, knocking me to the ground with ease. I grasped the side of my face as a pained expression etched itself into my pale features; that hit had been a little harder than normal. I pressed my teeth down against my lower lip and allowed my eyes to shut tightly as I felt his presence towering above me, it made me shudder and all sense of confidence I had left in an instant.

**"Do you even know how worthless you are, Beth? You mean absolutely nothing to me"**

Those words rattled me to the core. I had to retaliate, but I was too scared. I needed to stand up to him but I couldn't. I needed to gather myself, I had no choice. I pulled myself up off of the floor, my hand still clutching the side of my face as I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth. As much as I was a trembling mess on the inside, I couldn't let this happen, not again. The least I could do was fight back; after all, I did have a weapon that Wade would've most likely overlooked – acrylic nails. I threw my hand towards his face but instead of slapping him, I raked his cheek with the tips of my nails, blood oozing from the wounds.

**"If I meant nothing then why keep on coming back, huh? Oh! That's right, I'm a 'good shag' compared to all the other girls, right?"** I huffed angrily, mocking his accent when I quoted what he'd said earlier.

On impulse, I lunged forwards with all my strength and knocked him to the ground. I managed to land a few decent hits before losing the upper hand I'd gained. Wade turned the tables; he switched our positions so he was on top with ease. A low groan passed my lips as I bore all his weight on my abdomen. This definitely wasn't going to end well. The next thing I knew, his hands were wrapped tightly around my throat. I kicked out in a violent manner in and attempt to free myself. I clawed away at his hands too but it was just no use, he was so too strong.

**"You bastard"** I growled as loud as I could, but due to the lack of oxygen, my voice became quiet and raspy, and nowhere near as intimidating as it could have been; but that didn't mean I was going to give up.

Using my acrylics again, I grabbed a hold of his wrists and dug the tips of my nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood, and soon enough he released his grip. I gasped instantly, I tried to sit myself upright; my hand loosely wrapped around my throat as my airways were reintroduced to oxygen. I felt dizzy and completely dazed. I half crawled, half stumbled towards the wall, using that to brace myself as I pulled myself to my feet; Wade wasted no time in getting in my face again.

**"You're nothing but a chauvinistic pig"** I screamed in his face as I sent my leg into his side – again, catching him off guard.

I had to get in as much offense before I was rendered unconscious or worse, but I'd rather not think about that. After I got in a final kick which spun him almost 360 degrees, I retreated to the kitchen. Pulling open the top drawer, I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and turned my back to the bench, holding the knife a little ways in front of me. In all honesty, I thought this would be my safest bet if I wanted to make it out of this alive. It had been no more than a minute before Wade found me, his eyes widening as he saw the weapon I'd acquired, he even took a step back which caused a small wave of relief to run through my body.

**"Now Beth, no need to go to the extreme here, love"** Wade murmured.

I could sense the slightest hint of fright in his tone. Now he knew how it felt to fear for your life. We locked eyes one another and it seemed to stay that way for a while and I could tell he was trying to suss out how to get out of this, but he'd have to kill me first for that to happen.

**"C'mon, ju—just put the knife down, please"**

Did I hear that right? Did Wade Barrett just beg? Never did I think I'd live to see the day that happened. He was shaken. His voice had been a dead giveaway of that, but it didn't change a thing. I stood my ground with the knife still pointed in his direction. I wasn't afraid to use it if I had too, and he seemed to know that.

**"Why? Why should I Wade? So you can beat on me some more? Did this ruin your plans for the rest of the night? Huh, Wade?"** I snarled.

Now I knew what it felt like to be the one with all the power. I could tell he was starting to get angry because the corner of his lip began to twitch. That always happened when he wasn't a big fan of something I'd said. Being the person I was, I couldn't help but panic on the inside. What if he found a way around the knife? With that niggling thought in the back of my mind, I prepared myself for the worst. He was still relatively speechless and that was a big shock to me. It was weird to see him like this, he always had something to say, always had some cruel, cold words to insult me. Usually I was the one who couldn't string a sentence together, and if I did, it never remotely made any sense. The tables seemed to have turned and to say I was proud of myself would be the understatement of the century.

**"You… You always think that just because you're the big, bad Wade Barrett you can do whatever you want, but I'm sorry sweetie, that's all about to change. You're about to see what it's like to be on the receiving end of all the pain and all the suffering that you've put me through"** I shrieked, I couldn't help myself.

I lunged forwards, sending my foot into his stomach harshly which caught him off guard. I watched as he dropped to his knees and groaned; it gave me great satisfaction. I couldn't explain how good it felt to be able to do that. To make sure he wasn't able to get up, I climbed on top of him using my knees to pin him to the ground and used my free hand to grab a hold of his throat and slowly tightened my grip. Then I realized I still had the knife in my hand and I rested the tip of it against the material covering his torso. I knew he would start to taunt me, calling me pathetic and a coward, and start saying I wouldn't have the guts to go through with anything – I couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

I began to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't describe it. I didn't know what it was, nor did I really want too. I snarled quietly and allowed a smirk to pierce my lips as they half pressed against the corner of his mouth.

**"You see Wade; you're not the only unpredictable one around here"**

Something had taken me over, possessed me. I had never used a weapon in past encounters; neither had he, it was always my fist. Maybe it was the knife that had made me feel so empowered.

**"Beth. C'mon, Jus—Just put the knife down, pl—please"**

He stuttered. Wade Barrett stuttered. Something else I'd thought I'd never live to see. I applied a little more pressure to his skin with the tip of the knife, as a sadistic look washed across my pale features. A quiet cackle left my lips suddenly as I began to trail the knife down his side; slicing both material and skin. Blood began to seep from the wound I had created as Wade squirmed beneath me.

**"N'awh, Is Wadey-kins not having as much fun as I am? Oh, look! You're gonna have a brand new scar soon, enjoy baby"**

With that, I removed the knife and got to my feet only to stomp against the cut to make it bleed profusely. I turned my back and put the knife in the sink before walking away. It was the biggest mistake I could've made because the next thing I knew, Wade had grabbed me by the hair and had the knife in his own hand; wasting no time before he pressed it against my cheek. To say I was still fearless right now would be a complete lie. There was a knife in my face and it was dangerously close to my throat – I didn't like it, not in the least. The fact he didn't say a word is what scared me the most.

I cried out as the blade started to cut down my cheek and whimpered quietly as the sensation of blood began to trickle down my skin. Karma had come around pretty quickly this time. Not long after he shoved me to the floor, my head rebounding off the tiles leaving me dazed. I was half out of it, face-down on the floor while he stood proudly over me. Any sense of power I'd felt previously was now long gone. I truly felt worthless – just like he constantly said I was. I began to sob quietly to myself as I tried to push up off the floor, only to have my body give out on me and collapse. I ran the back of my hand across my cheek, a mix of blood and tears had already stained my skin. I was a complete mess, nothing but. I pressed my teeth down against my lower lip and tried to crawl over to the cabinetry so I had an anchor to pull myself up. My plans were foiled though as Wade's foot connected with my midsection with enough force to spin me around 180 degrees.

Groaning as I clutched my stomach, I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but it was no use. He was never sympathetic when it came to me, and we were supposed to be in love. That had lasted all of five whole minutes. His foot again connected with my midsection but this time, a loud snap accompanied it followed by a sharp pain in my side. Something just broke; I hoped it was only a rib because I was too scared to even move. My whole body tensed and shook as the tears continued to pour down my face.

**"Please Wade, don't do this"** I begged as I began to slowly push myself away from him to create some distance.

I just wanted him to leave. I wanted to tell him I didn't love him anymore, but I was too scared. He still had the knife in his hand and a scowl contorting his normally soft features. Despite his ego, Wade had always been the sweetest guy. He used to buy me flowers and chocolate, and make me breakfast in bed on weekends, but then things changed drastically and took a turn for the worst. I wish I knew what had happened to make him like this. I didn't like with side of Wade for obvious reasons and just wanted the old Wade back!

I shuffled backwards as he began to step forwards in complete silence as my sobs echoed through the room; I had nowhere to go. I'd reached the wall and my back was pushed right up against it. I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head, bracing myself for the worst which seemed to take a while but I didn't dare move. I felt his presence tower over me again and my body began to shake with fear as he knelt down beside me only to rest the edge of the knife blade against the skin covering my collarbone.

**"Do you not remember who is in control here?"**

His voice sent chills up my spine, and not the good kind. I pressed my teeth down against my lower lip to stop it from quivering as much and slowly opened my eyes. I wanted to respond but I couldn't find my voice. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned me around so my back was up against his torso. A quiet scream-like noise left my lips as he tugged away at my hair, it not taking me long to start whimpering again. Being in this position made me think, maybe I'd been wrong earlier. Maybe I did still love him, after all – the first thing that would happen in the morning is I'd forgive him again and smile, as if everything that had happened didn't occur.

**"Please Wade, I'm begging you, don't do this"**

**"And why's that? Are you not having fun?"**

**"No, because… because I love you… and you love me too, right?"**

I felt Wade's grip loosen on my hair and his body un-tense. A small wave of relief ran through my body and I pulled away from him, turning with a smile on my face as I knelt before him.

**"Of course I do"** Wade replied, his voice soft and loving – something it hadn't been for a very long time, **"I've always loved you"**

A childish grin curved my lips at that as I bowed my head. To hear those words just made my heart melt. I couldn't remember the last time he said that. I cupped the side of his face with my palm as he did the same to me; we seemed to have turned a new leaf. Maybe things would change now, go back to the way they use to be in the beginning. I didn't care how long it took, I just wanted the old Wade back, the Wade I fell in love with. I missed him, so much.

**"I'm sorry, darlin' – for everything"**

**"It's okay. Nothing matters now, all that matters is us"**

**"Good"**

A chuckle followed his words. This was almost too good to be true. Our eyes locked for a brief moment in an intense stare of lust and passion which resulted in our lips crashing together. I couldn't remember the last time that he kissed me like this. It was a fairly rare occurrence.

**"You have no idea how much I truly love you"** I murmured quietly as I tore my lips away from his, my hand remaining cupped around the side of his face; my gaze catching his.

Wade's lips curved into a lopsided smile as his forehead rested against mine, both of us huffing out lengthy sighs.

**"I love you too"**

His smile didn't remain for long after he spoke. My breath caught in my throat as his lips formed a frown. What just happened? What did I do? What did I say? I gasped slightly as his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I didn't know what to expect now.

**"W- Wade?"** I questioned; my voice quiet as I started to choke up.

**"Goodbye, love"**

His voice made me shudder. I didn't have a chance to even reply before I felt something pierce my skin. I was too scared to move, but I should've. I shouldn't have hesitated. Those few wasted seconds gave Wade the chance to thrust the knife still in his hand right into my heart. I gasped heavily before he let go of my body, letting it fall to the side. My hands loosely wrapped around the handle; I contemplated pulling it out, but it would be no use. It hadn't taken long for me to start coughing up blood. It started mixing with the tears on my face as I looked up at Wade, my vision already blurred as blood began to pool around me.

The last thing I ever saw would be Wade Barrett. The man who beat me, insulted me; the man who killed me – but most importantly, the man I still loved.


End file.
